Gaara the shinobi among wizards
by rangareaper
Summary: Gaara fights a shinobi and gets teleported to the fairy tail earthland where he meets Natsu Happy and Lucy GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

''Narrator''

''People speaking'' "Natsu" "Lucy" "Happy" "Gaara"

+People thinking+

'' **Shukaku speaking''**

\MAGIC OR JUTSU\

[me the author]

=people making noises= DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL ANY AND ALL OC'S ARE MINE

''This is a story set in a beautiful town called Magnolia, a town that resides in the land of Fiore it is a place where people live out their normal lives however Fiore is special because you see Fiore is a world that holds the power of magic and wizards to use and control that magic. But our hero that we are following is in a different world the world known as the Elemental nations were ninja or shinobi live. We are now watching over Gaara of the desert [I prefer the dub to the sub so it's not sabaku no gaara for me] who is doing battle with an odd rouge ninja.

=nghhh!= Gaara exclaimed as he was knocked into a tree ''Hahahahaha! Is that the best you can do?!'' Gaara was getting angry listening to the maniacal rants from this ninja ''I thought you were the kazekage of the sand the great and powerful Gaara a jinchuriki and yet you can't even take down one little ninja.'' Gaara began to growl lowly in anger "if you don't shut up I''LL MAKE YOU!'' '/SAND TSUNAMI!\ a giant tidal wave of sand burst through the trees making its way above the sand ninja as it crashed down upon his enemy Gaara let out a quick sigh then slammed his hands on the tree trunk he was kneeling on \GIANT SAND BURIAL!/ after hearing the sand crunch together all at once he sat down on the tree and took in a large breath at last his formidable opponent was defeated "Hahahahahahaha! Did you think that would kill me!?" =gah!= \portal style= unknown vortex!\ "wai-" in a blinding flash of light Gaara was sucked into the portal and before he blacked out he saw the insane ninja disintegrate whilst laughing uncontrollably.

Hargeon, Fiore

=ugh= "whe-where am I?" Gaara asked disgruntled = gah= he got up off the ground and hazily opened his eyes to take a look at his surroundings. He looked and saw a man with pink hair barge into a crowd of women screaming incoherent babble "Hey Igneel! Huh? Who the heck are you? You're not Igneel" "I am salamander the great wizard of-" "yeah okay whatever" Gaara watched as dozens of women pounced on the teen and pummelled him into the ground =gaahh!= he wanted to know what was going on so he got on his feet and moved towards the crowd "here have my autograph you can show it to your friends" the blue haired man handed him an autographed piece of paper "nah I'm good thanks" Gaara saw once more the poor man be beaten senseless by a mob of crazed fangirls =aaaaaahhh!= after they all cleared off he walked over to the blonde woman who helped the man up "thanks for helping me out there if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have gotten out of his spell" "oh okay" "hey would you two-" "I'm sorry to interrupt but would you please tell me where I am exactly?" Gaara said in a monotonous voice "oh sure you are in Hargeon the port town next to magnolia" _huh? Hargeon magnolia I've never heard of these places before+_

"excuse me where exactly are Hargeon and magnolia are they near the sand village or the cloud or-" "wuh? The sand village mister I got no clue what your talkin about" said the pink haired boy this time a blue cat spoke "I think he's a tourist Natsu" "um anyway why don't we all go and get something to eat at a restaurant it'll be my treat as thank you" the blonde girl spoke this time "HELL YEAH I NEED ME SOME GRUB!" Natsu yelled "I don't need to eat right now" Gaara said he was losing patience "its fine you can ask me about Fiore and I can ask you about where you come from you don't even need to order any food" Gaara thought about this _if I can get enough information I might be able to find my way home+_ "very well I shall accompany you three."

Gaara couldn't understand how someone could eat so much food, "how are you still hungry?" Gaara asked "I love eating so I can eat tons of food" Gaara remembered when Naruto and he went to Naruto's favourite ramen store and Naruto nearly emptied out the ramen supply =sigh= Gaara began to question Lucy he asked her where Fiore is and Lucy asked him where the Elemental nations was by the end of their discussion Gaara came to the thought that he might not be anywhere near the Elemental nations _+perhaps this is a genjutsu+_

/release!/ "what why isn't it working?" "why isn't what working?" "this isn't a genjutsu?" "huh? What's a genjutsu?" "it doesn't matter" Natsu Lucy and Happy stared at him quizzingly Gaara stood up and spoke" thank you for the information Lucy" "oh that's okay anytime" "haha! See ya" "aye!" the three of them waved as Gaara walked out of the restaurant.

Gaara was walking along the road nearing the end of the harbor it was dark outside "perhaps I should find someone who knows about portals" Gaara was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do when he saw Natsu and happy at the end of the road "hello" he greeted them however Natsu simply said "he thinks he's a fairy tail wizard huh? We'll see about that" but happy turned around "oh hey Gaara sorry we gotta go bye!" Gaara stared angrily as they took off towards a yacht in the ocean "I wanted to ask them a question" after a couple minutes the yacht exploded from a giant wave that threw it onto the beach "huh?" he jumped down to the beach and saw Natsu eat purple fire "hey Bora I think this guys the real deal the real salamander" "you idiot don't use my name!" \prominence typhoon!/ a large horizontal wave of purple flames scattered across the beach and as they were about to hit Gaara Lucy and Happy Gaara's sand protected them "huh?!" "I've had enough of this" /sand shower!\ Gaara's sand poured down on Bora and when it completely surrounded him Gaara thrust his hand out and crunched his fingers so they were almost making a fist /sand coffin!/ the sand encased Bora and when Gaara was making his final hand movement "wait! You can't kill him!" it was Lucy she was standing behind Gaara "what do you mean I can't?" he asked "that's murder you can't kill people here!" "=grrr= "very well I shall spare him" he released his grip and the sand fell to the beach floor Bora was lying unconscious "hey why did you steal my fight!" Gaara shot Natsu an angry look "I needed to ask you a question when you flew off to that yacht so I was alleviating anger and saving your lives by killing him…but I was stopped" "I could've handled him MYSELF! Not cool man!" Gaara was mad now "you said you were from this fairy tail guild am I correct?" "yeah why?" "take me to your guild I have questions I need answered and based on your stupidity you won't be able to answer them" =grrr= "hey who are you callin stupid you sandy idiot!" "throw all the childish insults you want just take me there" "aaahhhh we gotta run it's the guards! Lucy are you comin?!" "huh yeah?" Gaara made sand clouds so they could get into the sky "this will cut our trips time" "woah! This is awesome now we don't have to take the train hahaaaa!" "aye!"

Okay that's the end of part one I've never written a fanfiction before and I hope you liked it if anyone has any questions and or tips you can leave a review or you I will leave my kik username her its rangareaper same as on here I am happy to listen to any and all comments just don't be an asshole like I don't mind criticism but keep it civil anyway I will be making this a GaaraxOC and I will be using my own OC I created and there is a small surprise in the next few chapters to come so thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

2: THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"people speaking"

+People thinking+

"Shukaku speaking''

\MAGIC OR JUTSU\

[me the author]

=people making noises=

Okay so I will be putting something huge in the next chapter for Gaara let's just say our favourite kazekage will be getting something I'll leave you to guess what fufufufu…

MAGNOLIA, FIORE THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE BACK!" Natsu was screaming as he pushed open the guild doors "oh great he's returned, you just had to go and get into a fight causing destruction didn't ya Natsu" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucy squealed in surprise as Natsu kicked one of the guild members simultaneously destroying his table

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" "DON'T GET MAD AT ME I WAS JUST PASSING ALONG THE RUMOR MAN!" "IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!" "YOU WANN FIGHT!" Lucy watched in shock as Natsu and about 98% of the guild began brawling then an unlucky Happy spoke up "now now Natsu I think you oughtta calm dow-" =waaaahh= a flying wizard was sent knee first into Happy knocking him away.

Gaara was using his sand to hit away flying furniture and people he was making his way through when Lucy began speaking "I can't believe I'm actually standing in THE fairy tail guild" a man with black hair and even blacker underwear stood up abruptly "so Natsu's finally back huh!?" he was walking towards the fighting mob when a woman with brown hair a blue bikini top and brown trousers and a glass of wine in hand stopped him "Grey your clothes?" "I don't have time for that!" the woman sighed "ya see I don't date the men here cos they have no class" with that remark she began sculling a full beer barrel "Lucy stared comically white eyed in disbelief.

Grey kicked a man out of the way yelling "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME NATSU!" "not till you put some clothes on!" a tall grizzly man began walking over to the fighting teens "it's not even noon and you boys are whining like spoiled baby's I'm a real man want me to prove it to ya?!" Natsu and Grey both shouted in unison as they knocked the brute across the guild hall "SHUT UP!" a voice came out from behind Gaara and Lucy "geez it's so noisy around here huh?" the man had two women wrapped around him who agreed with silky voices "yeahhh" he was cut short as a flying bottle hit him on the fore head but he recovered immediately with a remark "I'm gonna go fight only to protect you two ladies of course" "good luck Loke" the girls said together Lucy had a book in which she crossed off Loke's picture with a red marker "well that one's definitely off my list, what the heck is wrong with these people there's not one sane person in the whole guild" Gaara felt like saying I told you so but he honestly didn't care. A cute voice sounded out from behind them "hello, are you new here?" they turned around to see a pretty woman with a red frilly dress on and pure white hair with the bangs tied up holding a silver tray address them "IT'S MIRAJANE IN THE FLESH!" Lucy squealed as she gawked at the lady Mira simply giggled and smiled "don't you think we should stop them" Lucy inquired "no it's fine besides" at that moment a flying Elfman squashed Mirajane landing on a table "it's kinda fun don't you think?" =gah= was all she got out before she fainted Lucy frantically yelled "AAGH PLEASE DON'T DIE!" simultaneously Grey was knocked into Lucy whilst Natsu spun Grey's boxers around on his finger chuckling deviously.

Grey got up and yelled "gimme back my underwear jerk!" Lucy screamed averting her eyes from Greys naked body "excuse me miss could I please borrow your underwear?" Lucy smacked him away with a large paper fan "AS IF!" Loke saw his chance and picked up Lucy bridal style "these guys are all so insensitive a woman has nee-" Elfman appeared and hit the playboy so hard he was sent flying "REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS LOKE!" =NYAA!= Natsu ran up and kicked the giant away "I TOLD YOU TO BUT OUT ELFMAN!" Happy rose up and gingerly said "aye" the woman at the bar known as Cana had gotten a tick mark "guh it's so noisy so much for a little peace and quiet" she withdrew a card and it began to glow as a magic circle appeared in front of it "that's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off" she said angrily Grey in turn put his right fist onto his left open palm as icy particles formed around it "oh yeah says who?" Elfman yelled whilst his fist with a magic circle on top encased his entire right arm with stone =RAAAGGGGHHH!= Loke put his index and pointer fingers around his emerald ring as it glowed with a green magic circle "you punks van be such a nuisance Natsu's fists where engulfed in flames "I'm ready for yah!" he yelled.

Lucy held up Happy up like a shield and asked "they always fight like this?" "uh-huh" Happy replied "you don't seem worried" Happy didn't get to answer Lucy because a giant black foot landed in the middle of the hall "WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" the giant bellowed Lucy was in awe "he's huge!" then everyone in the guild immediately stopped at once then Mirajane acknowledged the beast "oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were here master" the giant grunted Lucy was shocked "did you say master!?" then Natsu's laughter could be heard "hahahahaha! Man talk about a bunch of babies looks I won this time lo-" =guuurht!= he was cut short as the giant master stomped on him he turned his attention to Gaara and the mortified Lucy and said "seems we have some new recruits?" Gaara kept his usual facial expression whilst Lucy was scared to be crushed so she answered "y-yes!" the giant had air encircling him as he growled loudly Lucy stood petrified while Gaara readied himself but all that happened was the giant shrunk into an elderly man the size of a toddler with a kind and raspy voice he said "nice to meet ya" with his hand in the air "huuuh? He's tiny?" Gaara folded his arms and his sand slinked back into his gourd a giggle escaped Mira as she said "well of course he is allow me to introduce fairy tails master, Makarov" the miniscule man did a backflip onto the second floor rail but hit his head in the process.

He got up and cleared his throat "you've gone and done it again you bunch of clods!, just look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time this is the biggest pile of complaints yet! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" everyone looked down guiltily whilst Makarov growled lowly "however" he held up the pile of paper and burned it in his hand then threw it only for Natsu to catch and eat it mid-air the master continued his speech "I say to heck with the magic council, now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization, to perform magic one must a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in! cos that's what makes the fairy tail guild NUMBER ONE!" he shot his hand into the air with his pointer finger and thumb raised up together at the same time everyone in the guild cheered and did the same.

"so then what can I do for ya?" master Makarov was questioning Gaara and Lucy, she spoke first "I would love to join your guild" "is that so well then head on over to Mirajane and she'll get you your fairy tail guild tattoo" =eeeeppp!= she ran over to the waitress as quick as she could, the small man turned to Gaara "now then what can I do for you young man do you wish to join the guild as well?" "I'm not planning on it however I would like to talk to you in private" Gaara said in an apathetic voice "hmm very well come this way" the two entered into the master's office, "take a seat" the man pointed to a chair in front of his desk "thank you" Gaara answered "so what did you wish to speak to me about?" "you may not know but I am from a different world from you" Makarov looked quizzingly at the redhead "and just how did you get into this world?" Gaara then explained about the Elemental nations and how his fight with the insane ninja sent him to this world "I see so you really aren't from this world, but why tell me this?" Makarov asked "because I have no idea on how I will get back and since you are a powerful wizard I thought I might ask you if you can cast a portal spell to get me back" Gaara replied Makarov sighed "I'm terribly sorry but I can't help you because there are no such spells that I know of and I have been around a long time I know every type of magic that wizards have knowledge of" Gaara stood up and "I see thank you for your time and I apologize for those complaints" "you were the one at Hargeon!?" Gaara nodded and began walking out of the office "wait… I can't promise you anything BUT if you join the guild and do jobs, on your travels you could find out about the spell your looking for its quicker than traveling to random places across the land and you get paid for it" Gaara stopped and turned around "I don't think I should I need to get back to my land as fast as possible, my people could be in danger I can't be wasting my time in some guild hall" Makarov smiled "we could use someone as kind as you in fairy tail and like I said you can go on jobs you don't have to be in the guild hall all the time, so what do ya say?" Gaara pondered on this for a moment +perhaps I should if I get money I could use that for accommodation and food not to mention information+ Gaara turned to face the man "very well BUT on one condition I want all information on any spell remotely similar" he said with a monotonous tone "hehe very well, welcome to the family!" Gaara opened the door and walked out but stopped when the master asked him something "by the way what's your name young man?" Gaara turned his head and spoke "my name is Gaara of the desert" "I'll just call ya Gaara" Makarov replied "very well I will take my leave now" Gaara walked out of his office and downstairs to find Lucy showing off her tattoo to Natsu "eeeeek! Look Natsu I'm officially a member" "uh-huh yeah that's great welcome to the guild looney" he said uninterested "THE NAMES LUCY!" Natsu didn't care he was busy staring at the request board looking at jobs Gaara walked over to Mira and asked for his tattoo "where do you want it?" she asked "my right and will be fine" he extended his arm and she put the stamp on it his hand glowed for a second and when she pulled it off there was an aqua coloured stamp on his hand "there ya go!" he walked off towards the request board to take a look for a suitable job that met the requirements he wanted he saw Natsu and Happy staring at the board as well "make sure to pick one with a big reward Natsu" the cat said "woah a hundred and fifty jewels to catch some thieves haha!" he kept looking and in the midst of that he heard a young boy start speaking.

"how come my dad's not back yet?" he turned to see a young boy with black hair brown shorts and a green shirt with a yellow S on the front Makarov spoke to the boy "you're startin to work my nerves Romeo you're a wizard's son have some faith in your father" he put his beer down on the bar counter he was sitting on "but sir he said that he'd be back in a few days and it's been more than a whole week!" the young man said to him Makarov spoke again "if I remember correctly he took the job on mt. Hakobe" "that's right and it's not far from here why won't somebody go look for him!" the child answered "listen kid your old mans a wizard he can handle himself! Now go home have some milk and cookies, and wait!" the boy clenched his fist and hit the old man hard in the face "JERK!" the he ran out yelling "I hate you all!" Lucy who was sitting right next to Makarov spoke up "that's gotta be tough" she said in a sorrowful voice "I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried" Mirajane said Gaara turned back around and moved back quickly as Natsu punched the request board and put a whole through it then a man with skulls around his waist and face paint said "what do you think you're doing Natsu you almost broke the board!?" Natsu walked out of the guild with his travelling bag on his back and Happy at his side.

The odd man spoke to Makarov "this doesn't look good master you know how he can be I bet he's going up to mt. Hakobe to get Macao right now" another man spoke "when is he ever gonna grow up?" the odd man spoke once more "who knows going after Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt the man's pride" Makarov closed his eyes addressing the odd one "remember Nab we can't change another man's path just leave him be" then Lucy said "why did Natsu get so upset?" Mirajane answered her "probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common… I think he sees himself in Romeo, just because we're members of fairy tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issue's we've all had our fair share of suffering and loss, many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back... well technically he wasn't his real father but the one who raised him he was actually a dragon" she said with a giggle "wha! He was a what!? Natsu was actually raised by a dragon?" she asked Mira nodded and spoke "when he was a little boy a dragon found him wandering the forest, he took him in and taught him all about language culture and magic, and one day the dragon disappeared and never returned" Lucy remembered something "that must have been Igneel!" Mirajane nodded in agreement "and Natsu lives for the day when he can finally see Igneel return" Gaara pondered this image perhaps there were many in fairy tail like this. Then Lucy ran out the guild after Natsu, Mira turned to Gaara and spoke "don't you wanna go with them?" Gaara looked at her "why would I?" he asked "well because you seemed like friends coming in here with them" Gaara paused and thought about that word FRIEND "hmm" Gaara walked out of the guild and after the two wizards that ran off.

And END sorry for making it so big but you know background stories and all also sorry for taking so long it's just I am swamped with homework and tests but in a couple days that should be over and I can get back to doing more on this fanfic and also thank you for reading if you have any questions or comments you can post a review or here is my kik: Rangareaper message me on that as well and one last thing I will be making this a VERY long fanfic so don't think I'm gonna end it after 20 chapters thank you for reading see ya!.


	3. Chapter 3 : Gaara gets a

"people speaking"

+People thinking+

"Shukaku speaking''

\MAGIC OR JUTSU\

[me the author]

=people making noises=

000000000000000000000000

MT. HAKOBE

Gaara, Lucy, Natsu and Happy stood upon a frozen snow covered mountain the icy wind blowing past them Lucy being dressed in her usual outfit a sleeveless top and short skirt was freezing Natsu was warm due to his fire so he trudged on determined to save Macao "Macao! Where are you!?" he was yelling across the white mountain road.

"If you're not careful Natsu you could start an avalanche" Gaara stated then Lucy took out one of her keys /OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION HOROLOGIUM\ a large grandfather clock appeared from out of a magic circle who Lucy then climbed inside of the glass case showing the pendulum she attempted to talk but it was muffled so the clock spoke on her behalf.

"That's much better she exclaims comfortably" the clock spoke in a narrative tone "hey why are you guys here anyway?" Natsu asked Lucy shrugged inside the walking clock so he turned to Gaara "I have my reasons" they kept walking until they heard a crash from behind them the teen boys turned around to see a large monkey like monster grabbing the clock spirit "geheh! Womaannnn" it said in a barbaric tone the clock suddenly spoke "sorry miss Lucy my time is up cheerio" it disappeared in a flash of light Lucy was sitting in the snow with a blanket wrapped around her and the giant monster towering over her "hey where's Macao you stupid Vulcan!?" it turned and grunted grabbing Lucy and jumping into a high up cave entrance =AAAAAAGHHHHHHH!= Lucy was screaming in terror her arms outstretched

"Natsu what's a Vulcan?" Gaara asked "wuh? It's a big monster didn't you know that?" Natsu said puzzled Happy then grabbed Natsu's backpack the cat flapped his white wings carrying the dragon slayer up to the cave Gaara jumped extremely quickly then used his chakra to sprint up the side of the mountain he jumped into the entrance Natsu was already there and trying to get the monster to talk the beast led him to an outside ledge "hey I think he knows where Macao is Macao are you ther-"=waaaaaaaaggghhhhh!= Gaara ran to the ledge but the Vulcan blocked his way Gaara lifted his hand up and swiped it to the side a long stream of sand knocked the monster out of the way, the shinobi ran out but Natsu was nowhere to be seen that got Gaara mad he turned around and growled staring at the creature who was laughing and holding his hands up triumphantly "hehehe woman woman woman!" Gaara shot his sand at the beast it jumped out of the way but another strike came up behind it and coiled around it but just as he was about to kill the beast he heard a familiar voice.

"HEY YOU TRICKED ME YOU STUPID MONKEY!" he turned to see an angry Natsu being carried by Happy into the cave "I'M GONNA ROAST YOU ALIVE!" then Lucy wanting to bring something to the table pulled out a golden key /OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL TAURUS\ a large bull standing on its hind legs with a human like body appeared "hello there miss Lucy I see you're looking fine as usual" he said that with pink hearts in his eyes she looked away with disgust "great another pervert" she said the Vulcan looked at Taurus "get away from my woman" Taurus had an angry look in his eyes "YOUR woman? thems fightin words ya mooooonkey" he pulled out his large war-axe and swung it at the beast it dodged and knocked him out cold he fell to the floor with a thump.

The monster danced around happily and beat its chest then Natsu ran at the monkey fist ablaze =RAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!= he took a couple of swings at the creature but it jumped away and picked up the bulls axe it then jumped and swing it down on Natsu but just as Gaara shot his sand he stopped seeing the fiery teen stop it inches away "huh?" he looked at the boy and saw the part of the blade caught between his palms was beginning to heat up and melt.

The little balls of liquid metal dropped into Natsu's gaping mouth he gulped them down and jumped backwards he drew in a massive amount of air /FIRE DRAGON…SPIT!\ he spat the little pellets at the monster he then jumped above it and set his fist aflame /FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST\ he knocked the Vulcan into a nearby wall he landed and the four looked at it as the creature began to glow and it turned into middle aged man lying on the floor Natsu ran at the man with Happy by his side "Macao!" the man looked up "geh sorry Natsu I only managed to take out nineteen of those things before the twentieth got me I'm a disgrace I can't face Romeo" "it doesn't matter man you took out nineteen besides Romeo wants his dad back" he grinned at the wizard and Macao looked up and gave Natsu the thumbs up Lucy couldn't believe her ears +nineteen?!+ she thought in awe she looked at them and spoke "wait why was Macao the Vulcan?" she asked Macao looked at her "because Vulcans are body snatchers they survive by taking over humans" he replied Gaara looked at them +how odd+ he thought to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000

Magnolia

The four were walking away waving to Romeo and Macao then a voice cried out "NATSU LUCY HAPPY GAARA THANKS FOR BRINGING MY DADDY BACK TO ME!" Romeo yelled. Natsu Lucy and Happy were a few paces in front of Gaara laughing and chatting when Gaara Saw in the corner of his eye someone hunched down in an alley and people surrounding them it was a child crying +what's happening?+ he started walking over when he overheard the men towering over the child "where's our money you little brat think you can steal and get away with it" one of the men said in a bloodthirsty tone, the child looked no older than six that made the Kazekage mad he stood behind the men and his sand surrounded them "wha- what's happening who are you do you know who you're messin with?!" one of the adults cried Gaara looked at them with stone cold eyes "I am Gaara of the desert remember it because it's the last name you'll ever hear" he threw the terrified men into the back of the alley he walked over to them and lifted his hands then he felt a tug on his robe he looked down and saw the child they looked up their ghost white hair covering one of her pink eyes "don't kill them mister" Gaara remembering that Lucy told him that it's considered illegal here he lowered his hand and walked the little girl out of the alleyway, "where is your home shouldn't you be with your parents?" the girl looked down sadly and shook her head "I don't have parents mister" she said quietly Gaara looked at her she was like Naruto and him no-one to love them "come with me I'll take you to an orphanage" he said "no! I don't wanna go to the orphanage I hate it there that's why I ran away!" she exclaimed "but don't you want parents, friends? It's far better than loneliness child" she shook her head adamant on her decision Gaara sighed "very well do as you wish" he began walking away and after a couple minutes he found Lucy and Natsu running towards him "Gaara where'd you go we were looking all over for you?" Lucy said "I'm sorry something…. Caught my attention" she looked at him puzzled "okay let's go!" Natsu yelled they continued walking toward the guild.

"psst guys someone's following us" Happy whispered they turned around and saw a little girl jump behind a barrel Gaara sweat dropped "do we know her?" Natsu asked "no but I do" Gaara began walking towards the barrel he crouched down and stared at the girl she jumped in surprise "why are you following me?" he asked quizzingly she shuffled her feet and pouted looking at the ground "cos I don't know anyone here and those men might come back and-" "very well come with me" he cut her off she looked at him as he stood up "r-really?" Gaara nodded and began walking she ran after him and as he stopped in front of his team mates she hid behind his legs "how do you know her? Is she a friend" Lucy asked "no I saved her a few minutes back from a group of men" the three wizards looked at him in shock "EH?" they said in unison "let's go he said" they finally made their way to the guild hall.

As they walked in people began whispering about Gaara and his new friend he walked to the master Makarov and got his attention "master what should I do about the girl she has no family and refuses to go to an orphanage" he asked the old man "hmmm perhaps you should ask her" Gaara turned to meet the little girl "well?" he asked she looked down and pouted again, after about 4 minutes she looked up "I wanna stay with you mister" Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms all noise in the guild had ceased all eyes were on the pair Gaara recalled his childhood and his murderous ways then the memory of Naruto flashed _"I'll protect Sakura even if I have to kill you"_

"very well I shall adopt you as my own" she smiled and looked up at him happily whilst everyone in the guild shouted in unison "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" eyes wide and jaws low watching Gaara standing still as the little girl clung to his leg giggling and laughing Gaara sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

0000000000000000000000

And END thanks for reading and tell me in the comments what you think about my little surprise didn't expect that did ya also the only reason I didn't make Gaara adopt her as soon as he met her is because I've seen so many fanfics that do that and I don't think the real Gaara would act like that so I'm trying to make him as much like the real Gaara as possible and the same as all the other characters okay that's enough from me new chapter coming soon and it's hopefully gonna be bigger than this so see ya. P.S if you can please give me a review I want to know peoples thoughts you don't have to but it helps thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Lily's birthday

"people speaking"

+People thinking+

"Shukaku speaking''

\MAGIC OR JUTSU\

[me the author]

=people making noises=

Okay so sorry my review on the last chapter the URL was incorrect so if you want to find it just go to deviant art and search rangareaper I only posted one photo and it's of Gaara's daughter anyway enough of me babbling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MAGNOLIA, FAIRY TAIL GUILD

Natsu and happy were eating so fast that it was near impossible to see, Gaara was standing arms folded eyes closed and sweatdropping whilst Lily his newfound daughter was cheering them on "you can do it break the limit!" the limit being one hundred full plates of roast beef "Lily that's enough we need to be going, it's past your bedtime" Gaara said "[nom] come on [chew] Gaara we need [bite] our cheerleader" Natsu said inbetween bites of his food "pleeeeeease daddy after they finish I'll go straight to bed I promise" Lily clasped her hands together looking up pleadingly at the shinobi, Gaara didn't want to make her sad the last time he did that she threw a temper tantrum and he had to search the whole of Magnolia to find her "[sigh] very well but you only have five more minutes let's see if those two can break the record in that time" he said looking at the two Olympic eaters "yaaaaay! Thank you daddy!" she said giggling Gaara smiled and walked over to the request board +perhaps there is a job I could do tomorrow+ he thought when he studied the board he realised that there was a job that caught his attention it said "odd dimensional rift opening up all over petunia town please send help of wizard" he read aloud +this could be what I'm looking for+ he stopped his thoughts and looked back at Lily realising he would have to find out a way to bring her with him, he wasn't about to leave her he walked over "Lily we're leaving come on" he said "but daddy they're on their ninety seventh plate please just two more minutes" she pleaded once more Gaara shook his head "I'm sorry but you need your sleep" she looked up at him and started pouting and groaning, but Gaara was adamant he held out his hand looking down at her she looked away with a =humph= Gaara sighed and grabbed her hand and began walking but as they were walking out of the guild doors they heard "LILY! We did it!" she turned around and giggled with joy "Yaaaaay!" Gaara smiled and looked down at her "well let's go, you all achieved your goal and now it's time for bed" Lily turned back to him "okay daddy!" she giggled happily to herself Gaara began walking her out of the doors and to their apartment they were renting. As Gaara closed the door behind him watching Lily run around giggling he heard another voice, a more annoying voice sounded out in his mindscape "Hey Gaara when are you gonna kill this brat!" the sand spirit was screaming in his mind "be quiet Shukaku…or else" "HAHAHAH! And what are you gonna do huh? Kill me technically inside you I'm immortal YOU Can't TOUCH ME! HAHAHAHAH!" the one tail was laughing maniacally at the shinobi. Gaara was frowning in anger Lily seeing this ran up to him "daddy is something wrong you look mad?" she looked up at him puzzled "hmm uh no, nothing's wrong Lily now brush your teeth and get to bed" he said softly she smiled "heheh! Okay daddy" she ran off arms stretched out making bird sounds, Gaara smiled and went to his room removing his gourd and setting it down on the bed afterwards he walked into Lily's room she jumped into the bed as sat on the wooden chair next to it "goodnight Lily" he turned on her nightlight and pulled up her covers "[yawn] goodnight daddy" and with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep Gaara not being able to sleep sat there the whole night watching over his daughter.

During the dead of night Gaara looked out Lily's bedroom window after seeing flashes on the rooftops across the streets curios he ran out the window silently so he wouldn't wake Lily, he landed on the rooftops which had peaked his curiosity he looked and saw an odd creature with mandibles like a crab and a skinny pale body it had a single red eye and claws as long as an eagles talons it hissed at him and ran extremely quick away from him he got an odd vibe from the beast and ran after it he had limited sand because he left his gourd at home knowing this he wanted to spare as much of his sand as he could. He quickly caught up to the monster seeing as how shinobi were trained to be extremely quick in the first place it didn't take him long but the creature was very fast as he caught up to it he had to jump to a roof across from the one he was on because it threw a black spectral sphere at him it was a good thing he dodged it because it blew half of the roof off, now he was determined knowing that the monster was extremely dangerous he had to kill it in order to protect the people of magnolia he ran up to it and jumped above its head he shot his hand out fingers spread launching his sand and wrapping it around the monster he clenched his hand into a fist yelling /SAND COFFIN!\ his sand crunched as you heard the creatures bones crack and split black blood seeping through the sand, Gaara released his grip causing the sand to disperse and the monster to drop onto the roof tiles lifeless he walked over examining it, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before he made his sand wrap around it once more lifting it up from the roof he sprinted over to the Fairy Tail guild hoping they could explain what it was but little did he know they hadn't any knowledge of what it was nor its origin.

As he pushed open the doors of the guild during the early morning hours his sand lazily floated along carrying the carcass of the unknown creature, black blood dripping onto the wooden floorboards he went over to the bar and sat down on the stool he knew in about an hour Mirajane would show up so he waited. As the morning birds started chirping the guild doors opened and a humming Mirajane walked in happily she gasped when she saw Gaara sitting on one of the bar stools with a corpse at his back "w-what's that?" she asked timidly "a dangerous creature that I fought and killed I don't know what it is but I was hoping you would know" he replied he moved the sand over towards her, she held her mouth in disgust at the sight of its mangled and grotesque carcass "I'm sorry Gaara but I don't know what on earth that is but maybe master knows" Gaara closed his sleep deprived eyes "hmm very well I shall leave it in his office until I return I have to be there for Lily waking up so I can make her breakfast" she looked at him puzzled "I didn't know you could cook Gaara" he sat there for a minute "…I can't I just make her a sandwich" she sweatdropped "is that what she has for breakfast every day?" she asked half-heartedly "….yes" she dropped backwards comically "Gaara! You need to give her a proper nutritional breakfast having a sandwich every day is bad for her, wait what's in the sandwich?" she waited anxiously for his answer he looked to his right and answered "…cheese.. and ham" she looked at him with comical white eyes she then snapped back "well from now on she comes here and eats for breakfast dinner and lunch BUT only her breakfast is free got it?" he looked at her and replied "very well" he began walking out the door after he sent his corpse carrying cloud into the master's office he left his sand in a pattern which left a note with the words it shaped.

When he got home he retrieved his gourd from his room and checked up on Lily she was still sleeping so he went over and gently shook her to wake her up "hunh wha- oh [yaaawnn] good morning daddy" she said groggily he stood up and spoke "yes good morning, brush your teeth and get a shower we're heading down to the guild for breakfast" she slumped out of bed yawning "okay daddy" and she lazily walked to the bathroom. As they walked into the guild Lily ran over to the bar and hugged Mira "Miraaaaa! Good morning!" Mira looked down and giggled "well good morning to you too Lily, now what would you like for breakfast?" Lily scratched her head thinking "hmmm could I have a cake?" Mira looked at her puzzled "why a cake are you sure you want that for breakfast Lily?" Lily looked up at her confused "well yeah of course I want cake it's my birthday" Gaara's eyes widened immediately hearing this he had no idea it was her birthday nor any idea how old she was now "ooooh you didn't know did you Gaara HAHAHAAHAHA! You're her father yet you don't know when her birthday is HAHAHA! You're in deep shit now kid!" Gaara grew enraged at that remark he wanted to kill the tailed beast, he was about to ask when Mira asked first "well how old are you now Lily?" Lily looked up at her and smiled "I'm eight as of today" Gaara sighed he was saved, he walked over and smiled down at her "happy birthday Lily" Gaara was shocked as he saw tears stream from her eyes but he was more surprised when he saw that she had an eyepatch on and no tears fell from that eye he grabbed her and spoke worriedly "Lily what's wrong did something happen why are you crying?" she shook her head and smiled amongst the tears "no I'm fine I'm just really happy that someone told me happy birthday with a smile" Gaara looked at her shocked but he sweatdropped when he saw the whole guild crowd around with teary eyes making slight whimpering and sniffling sounds Mira hugged her and said "I'll make you a great cake and you can have your party right here in the guild" Lily smiled and giggled "thank you Mira" Natsu jumped up on top of the bar and screamed "ALRIGHT LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVEERRRRRR!" everyone yelled in unison "YYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAHHHH!" Gaara wanted to get her a present but he needed to talk to the master about the creature he turned to Lily and spoke "Lily I'm sorry but I'll be two minutes I just need to speak to master Makarov" she nodded and smiled Gaara ran up but Makarov was standing on the staircase and stopped him "I read your note and I'm sorry but I haven't any idea just what that thing is, but one things for sure it's definitely not of this world" Gaara looked at him puzzled I see then sorry for leaving it in your office" he said but Makarov just waved his hand "it's fine you did a great job killing and don't worry about the body I sent it to Porliusica so she could examine it, although I could have done without the black goop on the floor" Gaara just apologized again but as he walked down the stairs he remembered he needed a present for Lily so he shot out of the guild at his fastest speed and to the clothes stores he knew he needed to get her new clothes so this was a convenient time but it looked odd when a teenager went into a young girls clothing store so one of the staff came up to him "umm c-can I help you?" he turned to look at the woman "why yes I'm looking for clothing for my daughter it's her birthday today can you suggest anything" she stopped and looked at him with comical white eyes "e-eh?" he looked at her puzzled "is something the matter?" she snapped out of it and waved her hands around "oh n-no nothing at all it's just…. How old are you?" he looked at her with surprise "seventeen why?" she spoke once more "your seventeen but you have a daughter are you married?" he shook his head "no she is adopted" she looked at him with utter shock "uh okay well how old has she turned today?" he opened his eyes again "she has turned eight today" he answered "well okay what do you think she likes to wear?" he thought back raking his mind for recent memories when something popped up a memory of her grabbing Natsu's scarf and wearing it giggling when Natsu took it back off her she looked sad and got grumpy so remembering this Gaara turned to her "can you please get me a shirt a skirt and a scarf" she looked at him and then went around the store grabbing the items, afterwards she came back with a gray long sleeved shirt a brown plain skirt and a pink scarf "are these good sir?" she asked holding them up "yes that'll do fine thank you" he took them to the counter and paid for them he then exited the store and clothes in hand ran towards a gift shop wear he purchased wrapping paper and a ribbon he then jumped on top of the roof and began wrapping her gifts, satisfied with his job he ran at full speed back to the guild again.

As the guild doors opened with a blindfolded Lily being walked towards the row of tables put together to form one massive table everyone went quiet then as Mira took off Lily's blindfold everyone screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she looked on tears streaming from her eye as she giggled everyone then began playing various party games/ pin the tail on the donkey\ / piñata/ and so on then after about half an hour Mira and Lucy walked out of the back room with a huge cake with eight flaming candles "everyone sit down!" Lucy yelled, the cake was so big it took Mira Lucy and Gaara's sand just to hold it up, as they placed it down in front of Lily she smiled happily but Natsu sitting to her left looked disappointed "those aren't flames these are flam- uh ahaha sorry Gaara" Natsu sat back down immediately after seeing the look that Gaara gave him "okay one two three!" Mira yelled as Lily blew out her candles then everyone yelled in unison "HIP HIP HOORAY!, HIP HIP HOORAY!, HIP HIP HOOOORAAAYYY!" after everyone was finished getting cake she started opening her presents from Natsu she got a restaurant gift voucher, from Happy she got a raw fish, from Mira she got a teddy bear, from Lucy she got a blue hair ribbon identical to her own, from Elfman she got a dictionary with everything ripped out except for the definition for MAN, from Makarov she got twenty jewel, and from gray she got a gold chain necklace {sorry author here I'm not putting anyone else's gift in I only did the characters from off the top of my head I'll leave the others gifts to your imagination} and as she opened Gaara's she giggled with happiness and hugged him "thank you daddy!" Gaara smiled as she wrapped the pink scarf around her neck and Natsu ran up and gave her a high five "all right you got a scarf nice!" everyone was giggling and laughing in the guild but little did they realize the terrifying fate that awaited the world as the next week would end in hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And thus ends my fourth chapter I am so sorry it took me ages to upload this cos my auntie died and I was super busy I almost forgot to wright this but I was reading a fanfic and I remembered so I hopped on my PC as soon as I possible and in the next chapter a lot of stuff is going to happen mainly filler type stuff but it will be extremely canon related so yeah thanks for reading if you have any questions my KIK is rangareaper just message me on there if you want your opinions to be private if not please leave a review with your thoughts and questions please it will help me out so much cos I will know what you guys want and think so yeah see ya next time.


End file.
